


Journaling

by Crispy_Onions



Category: Original Work, nuclear apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispy_Onions/pseuds/Crispy_Onions
Summary: Times are fun when being held up in a cryogenic pod, and then suddenly waking up 100 years after. Hurrah!





	Journaling

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character is nameless. Deal with it.

Date:???

Time:???

It seems strange. I woke up as it was an ~~apotolyptic~~   ~~apocytoliptic~~  apocalyptic game. I'm in a cryogen pod, and I'm betting I've been in there for maybe over 50 years. There are weird looking things on the ground, my pet rat, Remy, is in my pocket. All other cyrogen pods are gone. (Pretty sure was taken, and I'm out while writing this.) I can confirm they're gone because some weird people can in and took some. In the ceiling is not fun as I though it would be, but Remy doesn't mind. (He fell asleep!) I should find help, clean clothes, and more. Good thing I brought this journal with me!I should go ahead and gather supplies. Prepare yourselves!

Time:14:00

I found a seemingly working machine. (Will be using military time to help me.) It's 10/31/2110. Great. I missed so many Halloweens. (Also I'm old as fuck.) It seems like the people in charge of cryogening us gave us vaccinations for the first fifty. There's no other traces of them otherwise. (I did find a crate of vaccinations for the future. All expired though. Guess I die.) Hopefully, the vaccinations I do have benefit me making it much easier to survive. I should make a map. Remy is now awake. He doesn't want to get out though. Same buddy, same. I wonder, is there anything out there?

TIme:16:00

I found the food, everything is expired. Except for honey, and a few other things. Remy should be okay with honey right? I heard somewhere that rats can practically eat almost anything. Let's stick with honey though. I also found a garden. It's dead. There are seeds, I'm taking them. (There's lemon seeds!) I also found a cage just in case Remy tries to run. Don't want him dying in a place like this. HE could be the last rat alive. (Plague time!) 

TIme:20:00

God am I so tired. I found myself a spare change of clothes. I also made a bed using some of my older clothes. I really shouldn't be sleeping on the ground should I? Well I put Remy in his cage, and we're all ready to sleep. I'll find more supplies later. Good night world!


End file.
